Gekiretsu Madan
& or & |class=Continuous Energy Bullet |similar=Explosive Madan Finish Breaker Masenko Recoome Renegade Bomber' }} is a rapid-fired version of the Masenko used by Gohan. Overview First, Gohan raises his hands up to his sides and charges a yellow energy sphere in each hand. He then puts his hands forward and fires a barrage of yellow energy waves against the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Usage Gohan uses this attack during the battle against Frieza in his second form. After witnessing Frieza's brutal attack on his friend Krillin, Gohan's rage explodes and he attacks Frieza with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then, he fires a powerful charged Ki Blast at Frieza, which the tyrant quickly blocks. When Frieza opens his eyes after successfully blocking Gohan's attack, Gohan smacks another blast right on to Frieza's face, knocking the tyrant down to the ground. Gohan then blasts Frieza with the Gekiretsu Madan, creating a massive dome of energy where Frieza is laying. Gohan then fires his Masendan down at the energy dome, causing it to explode and injuring Frieza quite a bit. Variations *'DUAL Explosive Assault''' - A team attack variation of Explosive Assault that appears as Kid Gohan's Dual Ultimate Attack in Xenoverse 2. Video Game Appearances Gekiretsu Madan was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is a Blast 2 attack used by Kid Gohan, as well as Teen Gohan in his base and Super Saiyan 2 forms. It is named Continuous Ki Blast Wave (as a kid) and High-Speed Hammer (as a teen) in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Continuous Shots in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Shot in Super Dragon Ball Z, Energy Blast Barrage in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Full Power Consecutive Ki Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In the Raging Blast series, the move is added in Teen Gohan's moveset in his Super Saiyan forms. Future Gohan uses an energy sphere version of the Gekiretsu Madan in his Super Saiyan form as one of his Blast 2 attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3; Future Gohan's version is called "Hyper Masenko" in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Explosive Assault and is one of Kid Gohan's Ultimate Skills. In the game, the Energy Barrage is followed up by a Full Power Masenko and leaves the user momentarily exhausted making them vulnerable to attack after the finishing blast. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 14: "Legendary Super Saiyan". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Explosive Assault returns as one of Kid Gohan's Ultimate Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior in School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Kid Gohan's training. After the 1.09.00 Update, Kid Gohan gains a variation called DUAL Explosive Assault as his Dual Ultimate Attack which allows Kid Gohan and a partner to attack as a pair with Explosive Assault. He will teach it to the Future Warrior after they reach Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Kid Gohan as an Instructor. The Future Warrior can perform it when teamed up with either Kid Gohan, Toki Toki City Hero, or Time Patroller NPCs. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears under the name Blast Barrage and is used by Teen Gohan as his Air Ultimate Combo in both his base and Super Saiyan 2 forms. Teen Gohan (Base) also uses it as his Final Ultimate Combo under the name Super Saiyan Blast Barrage. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques